As I Lay Dying
by MiTsuki Michiko
Summary: The final battle is over, and because of a wish, Kagome is reborn in the Uchiha clan, as the twin sister of Sasuke and the younger sister of Itachi, can she save them from themselves, or will darkness prevail? And will she fall in love with...? T for now
1. The Unexpected Arrival

First Naruto story! Please read and if you like it review, I have the next chapter already written and will post it by the end of the week! :)

*Dislaimer: Unfortunately I do not own Inuyasha or Naruto

Chapter 1- The Unexpected Arrival

_Who knew blood held such a calming scent_ the young woman mused, eyes staring blankly up at the sky as she lay in a puddle of blood and a circle of corpses. Perhaps it was her own mind, driven mad from so much violence, that had come to this conclusion, but as she lay, choking on the blood that flowed from the open wound on her forehead to pool in her open mouth, she could not help but find somewhat of an ironic comfort in the destruction surrounding her. Her hand twitched, muscle memory urging her to finally end this long struggle as the harmless looking pink jewel rolled around her open palm, her twitching fingers the only thing stopping it from making its escape.

She was half way unaware of the two trails of hot tears coursing down her porcelain cheeks. However much she wished to simply close her eyes and rest forever, she knew that so the deaths of her friends wouldn't be in vain, she had to make the final wish.

Eyes closing in determination she forced her twitching fingers closed until they gently held the jewel in her hands. She turned her head to the side, spitting out a stream of saliva and blood. A part of her wanted to wish that everything could be better and that they could all wake up and live normal happy lives, but she knew that which those before her knew not: there really wasn't such a thing as a completely pure wish, however there was one that was close enough.

With a shaky breath, the burned lungs shredded from inhaling the toxic miasma, she opened her cracked lips and whispered upon the wind.

"I am but a tool of the gods will, as such I wish to carry out my duty so that the will of the gods may be carried out through me, I wish for the fate of the jewel to come to pass."

There was no blinding flash, there was no rushing wind, but still she cried silently as the light pink sphere slowly disappeared from the palm of her hand.

Finally it was over.

Darkness soon claimed her but the dark did not last for long as a warm golden light seemed to chase away the darkness.

And then even though she saw no one she felt a presence surrounding her and knew she was not alone.

"Little priestess your trials have been long and tedious but don't worry you have succeeded in your quest little one, and not it is time for you to be reborn into the life you were meant to, where you will find ultimate happiness and bring light to the darkest hearts."

..............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Fugaku Uchiha paced relentless outside the waiting room, halting at each cry sounding from the room in which he was barred from entering. How long had it been? Surely many hours had already passed. It had not been this way for the first one, Fugaku recalled, his eyes darting to the silent somber form of his only son sitting calmly on the couch outside the room, diligently cleaning his kunai. No that birth had been quick and relatively painless, the babe had barely uttered a cry. Fugaku had not been surprised when his son was born into the world, such was the way of the Uchiha clan, a clan that bred solely males, not one female had been born into the clan in over two centuries. A harsh cry followed by a few chosen, thankfully muffled, curse words sounded from the room, and Fugaku began to pace once more. He was not at all happy about being barred from the hospital room in which his lovely wife was to give birth to the second son of the Uchiha clan, not at all, actually he was down right livid. He was the clan leader, the head of the Uchiha's, the strongest clan in all of Konoha, and yet he had been reduced to pacing outside of hospital rooms.

A loud wail suddenly pierced through the agitated silence that had gathered in the hallway, and not one to listen to orders, Fugaku straightened and strode calmly through the door of the hospital room. His beautiful wife Mikoto was lying on the bed in exhaustion, her beautiful face was red from strain and sweat slicked black hair clung to her cheeks. A midwife was bustling about the room soothing the still crying babe, and tending to all the post birth needs of both mother and child. Fugaku smiled down at his wife and peered at the handsome chubby cheeked face of his second son. "Sasuke, a strong name for a Uchiha." he murmured nodding once and leaving no room for discussion. Mikoto was simply happy to be done with the whole ordeal and at that moment she could care less if her husband decided to name the child, cheeseburger, for all the pain she had been put through, a 72 hour labor…unthinkable.

"Oh Uchiha-sama congratulations he has a strong wail, he'll be a nice addition to the clan," the elderly midwife chuckled as she peered down into the now open, narrow, obsidian eyes staring at her from the innocent face of the new born.

Naturally Fugaku was quite flattered for half of the genes of the newborn were his as well, "Oh yes of course each-

But whatever he'd been about to say was cut off as Mikoto let out another piercing shriek. The elderly midwife shuffled into actions her movements odd and jerky as her old bones fought to keep up with her frantic movements. Quickly she set the newborn into the crib by the bedside, and raced once more to the young woman on the birthing table. Mikoto's face resembled a sweaty tomato as she strained and pushed with all her might. Knowing the signs, the midwife quickly urged her into action, urging her to push and relax at the appropriate times, while Fugaku merely looked on in complete shock. He could not remember a time in which the Uchiha clan had birthed twins at all, since their bloodline limit was so powerful they were thought to have been capable of only producing one offspring at a time.

Another wail filled the room more insistent and clear then the first one.

There was a moments pause and a sharp intake of breath before the midwife turned to Fugaku, her face equally one of surprise. "Congratulations Uchiha-sama….on a new baby girl."

At first Fugaku wondered if he heard her wrong, but after glancing over the woman's shoulder it was no mistaking the truth: The first female in over 200+ years had just been born into the Uchiha clan.

"A girl," Mikoto gasped her face one of delight. She looked at crown of silky black hair atop her head and her heart swelled with absolute love, she did not know where the name came from but she found it spilling from her lips and could not help but to admit that it fit, "Kagome her name will be Kagome."


	2. Little Pearl of the Uchiha clan

.

.

.

Disclaimer: Don't own it :'(

Author's Note: Um wow thanks for all the reviews, I know some stated they wanted longer chapters but this was already written out, the next chapter will be longer but it will also take longer to write, please keep reviewing (constructive criticism is welcome but please no flames :3 ). I started writing this story on a whim so basically i wrote the first two chapters and now im designing the plot lol but don't worry its coming along. Also I know I can't please everyone but don't you have a preference of who Kagome should be with? Um im sorry but no: Shikamaru/Kagome, Chouji/Kagome, Kankuro/Kagome, Lee/Kagome...I MIGHT do a Kiba/Kagome but it will be a stretch and I'd have to get alot of votes for that couple. So vote for your favorite pairing! Now on with the story!

* * *

Chapter 2

When Fugaku had stumbled back into the hallway his face a mask of indifference, his eldest son was still sitting in the same spot inspecting his reflection on the clean surface of his kunai. Fugaku chuckled at the boys mysterious nature and sat down beside him, in reprieve.

"Only you, my boy, would bring weapons in a hospital." Fugaku chuckled his eyes crinkling down in a rare moment of tenderness towards his son.

The boy merely inclined his head not once looking up from his kunai as he now held it up to the light, watching the glare shine off the blade.

Fugaku cleared his throat. "You must also be aware of the fact that you are not the only child anymore Itachi."

His son slowly placed his kunai into the pouch hidden in his leather combat boots and then trained cold black eyes towards his father. "I am not an imbecile father, I am aware that when one child is born then the other is no longer considered the only child."

One thing about Itachi was that he never raised his voice, whine, or any of the things that kids of his age were prone to do. Instead Itachi would seem to be the one reprimanding the adult, explaining things in such a cynical and intelligent way that it was borderline patronizing.

Fugaku chuckled once more and shook his head. He stood and ruffled the young boys hair, "Then you must also be aware that you have two new siblings, a brother and sister."

And with that Fugaku turned and walked away, missing the wide eyed look of his son.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

A week later

Itachi could not concentrate, it was beyond annoying. Ever since his siblings had come home the house had been in an organized state of disarray. From Sasuke's constant crying, to Kagome's constant wailing, not to mention all the attention the main family was suddenly getting because of the miracle birth of not only twins, but a girl Uchiha by blood. Many speculated that the branch family had merely taken the babe from her true family, or perhaps used some forgotten and forbidden jutsu. Anyway because of this the clan members had taken it upon themselves to drop by and pay their respects whenever they "were passing by" and since someone was nearly always passing by, the flow of guests was practically continuous.

Itachi sat cross legged in his spacious room, on his large king sized bed. He was trying to delve into his center to better master his self discipline and sharingan, but as of now all he could think about was that annoying piercing yell coming from Kagome's room.

"Damn it," he whispered getting to his feet, "does no one else in this house have ears." he muttered padding down the shiny wooden floors and stopped hesitantly at the kitchen.

His mom was sitting at the table looking rather harried as if she hadn't been getting any sleep, and nursing a cup of steaming hot liquid, as she regarded her guest (one of his various distant relatives) with gratitude.

"That you Satomi," Mikoto sighed, "I have no clue what to do anymore, I've even tried scaring her awake, but still her eyes remain closed…do you think she could be." she let the sentence hanging taking a frightened sip of her drink.

The woman Satomi was plump with red hair and bright pink lips accented by a very large mole on the upper left corner of her top lip. Around her neck hung expensive pearls, and she was stuffed in a skin tight pink kimono.

"No no the poor child will open her eyes when she's ready no need to scare the poor babe to death."

By then Itachi was already slipping away, having heard all he needed to know, but still why weren't the two women doing anything about all the darn shrieking after all he was just a kid as well.

He opened the door to his siblings room and wrinkled his nose in disgust. The room that had at one point belonged to him had been redone from its fiery red to now a blue and white floral pattern, more gender appropriate according to Mikoto.

"Shut up" Itachi snapped but the babe merely cried harder.

"Be quiet," he commanded peering into the crib at the red face of his younger sister. The babe was lying on its back, her downy soft black hair feathered out against her pillow.

Her eyes were firmly squeezed shut and her hands were balled into tight fists.

Itachi tried to reign in his annoyance as he reached into the crib and grasped the wiggling girl. He was surprised when he realized that Sasuke was still asleep in the crib next to hers. As soon as he took her into his arms she immediately lay still, curled up to his chest.

"You just wanted to be held," he remarked his eyes softening in a rare moment of tenderness. The girl cooed happily as he stroked the soft black hair on her head.

He lifted her up to peer into her face.

"I know the world can be a dark place but it might be a bit brighter if you open your eyes," he could not say he was not surprised when her doe-like eyes popped open revealing such an intense pearlescent blue he almost dropped her from the shock of such eerie beautiful eyes.

"The little pearl of the Uchiha clan."

............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

OK now the story can move along, its going to be up until she's around 15 but thats subject to change, if you have any suggestions or complaints :) lemme know!


	3. Year 4

..

..

..

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Naruto or Inuyasha, except maybe this plot.

Author's note: Thanks again for the reviews, you guys are awesome! Also I'm willing to consider any pairing except: Kankuro/Kagome, Lee/Kagome, Shikamaru/Kagome or Chouji/Kagome (especially not Chouji/Kagome lol).

Sara 0- Actually I wanted to portray Itachi's intellect through his way of talking, and then show his age through his actions etc. Like the fact that he was grumbling about having to go to Kagome while he was still a kid himself, and various other means as this part of the story progresses, but thanks for the tip J

*Important*- What age was Itachi when he became a Jounin? Sorry but I can't remember…and this probably doesn't happen, but their will be a graduation ceremony/festival type thing in my story.

On with the story

* * *

Chapter 3- Year Four

Mikoto smiled to herself as she listened to the pleasant humming of her daughter waiting patiently as her mother brushed her long black hair. She was pleasantly surprised about how her daughter had turned out, she was a sweet child with a pleasant disposition. However Mikoto constantly worried that she would become like her older brother, cynical and aloof. Therefore Mikoto sought to keep them as far apart as possible, constantly arranging chores or other such things for her eldest son while he was home, not that she hated her child-no she loved Itachi if just from the special bond that formed between mother and child. But her daughter was special to her and she would be damned if she would let her be turned into a walking robot, a shell of a person, who lived for knowledge and power.

"Momma is Ita really going to graduate and become a jounin today?" Kagome asked peering over her shoulder, her lips drawn down in a pout.

Mikoto shook herself from her odd musings and smiled and nodded. "Yes you should be proud, your brother will be the youngest jounin of his time," she answered, setting the brush down on the vanity in front of the short girl.

Kagome turned back around and stared at herself for a while as her mom began to braid her hair in a single braid down her back. "But if Ita becomes a Jounin…I won't see him much, and when he's home all he does is work," Kagome acknowledged feeling more sad then proud at that moment.

Mikoto felt a small pang of guilt before she remembered that she was doing only the best for Kagome.

"Do you think your brother would want to see you this way?" Mikoto asked standing the girl up and walking over to pick up the kimono she had laid out.

Kagome shook her head, well of course not, she was pretty sure her Ita would give her a smirk and call her a baby, and then he would probably ignore her until she annoyed him into playing a game with her. She knew she shouldn't take it seriously, that's just the way her Ita was, no one just took the time to try and understand him.

"You're right! Ita would say 'you big baby aren't you too old for tears?'!" Kagome exclaimed glaring off into space at some imaginary figure that only her little mind could see.

Mikoto giggled and helped her child into the beautiful silk kimono she had bought her…She would keep her away from Itachi…it was for the best.

* * *

Sasuke glared angrily at the floor, waiting for his mom and sister to come down. It had already been… probably a really long time and he was getting tired of waiting…and he wanted to get out of this stupid outfit. He couldn't believe his mom had actually awoken him from a good dream only to force him into dressy clothes. That meant that he'd have to wait around while trying to stay clean, and to a four year old boy that was like telling a fish to stay out of water. It was just not possible. The only thing keeping the anxious boy from whooping like a little monkey and racing out the back door to his tree house, was the knowing stare his father pierced him with, and the incredibly poised form of his older brother, Itachi. To Sasuke his older brother was his idle, his hero, the youngest jounin of his age…and everyone was so _proud _of Itachi, Sasuke could only hope to earn his father's respect as well.

"Girls!" Sasuke exclaimed throwing his little arms up in exasperation, what could possibly take that long, all they had to do was wake up, change out of the smelly clothes they slept in the night before, spray themselves down with a little spray on deodorant and no one would know that they hadn't washed…well according to Sasuke.

His father chuckled, "Just don't say that when your mother gets down."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. What would his mother do, its not like she ever gave out punishments…well not to anyone but Itachi. Sasuke risked another look at his older brother, he wondered if his mother knew about all the secret adventures that Itachi would take his sister? Or even the secret times that Sasuke had with his older brother himself.

"We're ready, sorry we took so long boys," his mom smiled apologetically as she lead Kagome into the room.

Finally they were finished! Sasuke thought relieved, he loved his mom, but she really did take too much time in dressing up, not even herself! Instead she was always buying Kagome new dresses or ribbons and bows and all kinds of disgusting girly things. Like the kimono she was wearing now for instance, it was silver with the red Uchiha fan on the back, and red stitching around the hem and on the sleeves.

Sasuke smirked and rolled his eyes, _girls_.

"Let's leave, I don't want to be tardy," Itachi spoke looking out the window and sufficiently ignoring the rest of his family.

Sasuke frowned, why was Itachi such a jerk all the time.

Kagome laughed though and stuck her tongue out at her eldest brother. "You just want to hurry and get it over with don't you Ita?" she asked not expecting an answer, nor did she get one.

His mom reprimanded Kagome on her actions, something she did every time the girl spoke to her brother, but Sasuke could see in Itachi's eyes…something…almost _gentle, _if that was a word one could use in regards to his brother.

"The boy is right Mikoto, you can't make us miss the whole event because you girls wanted to play dress up." his dad chuckled and his mom smiled as she followed him out the door, still holding on to Kagome, leaving Itachi and Sasuke to bring up the rear.

Itachi was of course as silent as always, preferring to think rather than converse.

"Ano…aniki how do you feel about becoming a jounin? I think it's great!" Sasuke said as he walked. He was sure his mom would kill him later on, but at that moment he didn't care as he kicked at the dusty ground, effectively ruining his shiny new shoes.

"It is…expected." Itachi answered, turning dark eyes upon the smaller form of his little brother. Sasuke flinched, it was always weird looking at his aniki's eyes. They were always darker then the time before…more calculating.

"Oh well of course aniki, you knew you'd be a jounin early didn't you?" Sasuke asked.

Itachi shrugged indifferently and peered off in the distance.

Sasuke sighed. There was no more getting anything out of him today. Up ahead of him he could see Kagome, eyes wide, as she looked around, of course this was her first time out of the Uchiha district, his mom was always so protective of her.

They made it to the academy with no time to spare, and there was already a large crowd waiting out front, and the line of graduates stood in front of the academy, most of them many years older then his aniki.

Sasuke knew that his family were on the receiving end on quite a lot of whispers and stares, ranging from Itachi, to himself and Kagome. He'd only been out to town a few times with his father and brother but even that short amount of time was enough to learn about how the rest of the town perceived his family and the Uchiha clan in general. He knew, for instance, that their clan was considered the strongest in Konoha with the Hyuuga's as close seconds, and therefore rivals. He also knew that Itachi was respected, as well as feared by the majority of the townspeople, and he also knew that he and his sister were speculated as being the next prodigies, but he knew that his mom would die before she let his sister even touch a kunai, and at that thought Sasuke smirked…now he really wondered what she would say about Kagome and Itachi's adventures.

"I'm pleased to introduce the newest jounin's of Konoha!" The hokage announced, and Sasuke turned away and searched for his sister. She was jumping up and down trying to catch a glance at Itachi but she was too short to see over the crowd, he watched as his mom turned and chided her on her "unladylike" behavior, and watched as Kagome pouted before she smirked, and raised her hands, forming discrete hand signs, and then closed her eyes.

He knew she was probably using one of the many jutsu's his brother had secretly taught her, he himself never had much luck with Itachi's training, he wasn't sure if it was simply nerves or if Kagome was more like Itachi than he himself…

"Sasuke! Did you see? Itachi got a special mention! Hey Sasuke did you even pay attention? The ceremony is over now."

Sasuke snapped out of his thoughts and looked down into the smirking face of his younger sibling, while they were twins…they weren't really didn't look that much a like.

"Yeah I saw," Sasuke lied shrugging his shoulder. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Well then come on, daddy talked momma into letting us go play at the park, while they talk to Ita's teachers!" Kagome exclaimed already pulling him to the small playground beside the academy. Sasuke knew it was useless to resist when his sister was so excited about something so he let her pull him to the park.

Once there Kagome took off in the direction of the swing sets, leaving Sasuke to his own devices. He was never good with making new friends, so he wasn't really sure what to do. Some kids were playing in the sand box, and some other kids were playing in the creek, but he knew if he attempted to do either in his nice clothes, his mom would be really mad, so he settled with sitting on the bench and cloud gazing.

"Sasuke!" Kagome called and Sasuke looked up to see her being pushed in the swing by a small blond haired kid. She was waving and giggling. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the kid pushing his sister and then smiled fondly, it seemed Kagome didn't have the problem of making friends…another thing that separated him and her.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

For some reason I didn't particularly like this chapter, it was sort of a filler, but also it gave insight into Itachi's relationship with his mom, which will be central to the development of the story…well I think it will once I finish outlining everything.

Well thanks for reading and tell me if you found this chapter particularly sucky…oh yeah guess who the blonde haired kid is? Lol and nope its not Ino! Well until the next time!


	4. Chapter 4

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer: If I didn't own it in the last three chapters, chances are I don't own it still : P

Author's note: Thanks again for the reviews, you guys are awesome! I've narrowed the pairings down to one of the following (and no sorry I don't think I'll be able to do a three person pairing):

Kagome/Neji

Kagome/Naruto

Kagome/Itachi (this one will be a bit weird considering their family relations…but I've gotten quite a few votes for this pairing so if you have any serious problems with this pairing let me know in a review)

*Important* I will be diverging from the Canon storyline quite a bit.

*Well again thanks for the reviews onwards with the story!

* * *

Chapter 4

_85...43 black…42 white._ The handsome young man mused, his eyes seemingly staring straight up and unfocused on the ceiling. 85 tiles on the ceiling, 43 black, 42 white. Though his mind was focused on this quite pointless task he was still very much involved in his surroundings. He had finely tuned this ability long ago while being made to undergo the agony of a family meal. He had been forced to ignore the useless chatter around him, while somehow keeping himself entertained. Of course no one had been aware of his lack of attention, well that was not true, there had been one, one who always knew what he was thinking. It was amusing in all actuality, that a young girl could do without trying, what countless others have nearly driven themselves mad trying to do…understand the mind of Itachi Uchiha. It was clearly not impossible-improbable, but not impossible. Many had concluded that he was simply arrogant, others merely introverted, and yet still others claimed that what he lacked in instinctual social knowledge he more than made up for in learned intellect…however Itachi was all and yet neither of these things, if anything at all he'd refer to himself as complex. Yes, quite complex. From childhood it seemed that he was born with something not quite right in his biological makeup, something that prevented or at the least encouraged him from forming close connections with those around him, before the birth of his siblings almost 8 years prior, the closest relationship with another human being he had formed was with his cousin, Shisui, who Itachi had cared for more than anyone else. Itachi smirked, that is until Shishui's unfortunate _suicide_. Tipping his head forward Itachi glanced over the occupants of the room, and finding nothing of interest he tipped his back once more and gazed up at the tiles.

_85...43 black…42 white….8 chipped._

His mind wondered once more to rest upon thoughts of his younger siblings, but mostly just his younger sister. The only one in which he had ever shown any true affection. His _little pearl. _Sometimes he wondered if it was a mistake on the god's part to allow such an innocent beautiful girl be born into a clan with such a dark and bloody past. Subconsciously his fist tightened on his knee. She was so unassuming so ignorant of the true nature of her people, of the deception, of the death. Itachi had known for a while now, just what secrets the clan elders had been keeping hidden.

"I'll have to think about it," Itachi heard himself say, in answer to the roughly barked command from one of the arrogant occupants of the small space. Normally he would have been less then pleased by the tone the man had used but at that point he could not bring himself to care, it was time for him to make a decision, time was running out and preparations had to be made, but first he had to come to a decision, and soon.

* * *

"Okay so follow me through the seals one more time and then quickly build your chakra in your chest and expel it through your mouth," Itachi commanded, going through the necessary hand motions once more and performing the Katon Jutsu for his siblings.

Kagome frowned, her eyes following her brother through the motions. Sasuke glared hard at his brother struggling to encode and store the information into his long-term memory.

"Now you try it," Itachi said nodding.

Kagome closed her eyes visualizing and copying the hand signals, she could feel her familiar chakra gathering in her chest and then opened her mouth and blew with all her might. "Katon Jutsu!" She yelled as a stream of fire erupted through the hole she had formed with her fingers. Panting she looked up at her older brother, warmth filling her as she saw the pride in his eyes.

"Great Kagome now Sasuke look at how Kagome pulls the chakra into her chest and forcefully expels it," Itachi commanded, watching as the younger boy glared into the distance seemingly determined to force the katon to appear through sheer determination. Itachi looked up at the cloudless blue sky for the hundreth time that day from his position atop a tree in the forests behind their estate. He was supposed to be training his team, but he had taken the day off to instead train his younger siblings, he knew that his mother thought him to be away or she'd never allow this interaction, Itachi smirked, it seemed his poor mother did not trust him.

"Ita!" Kagome cheered, and Itachi peered down at the young girl calmly as she executed the jutsu once more. Inwardly Itachi was surprised, it had only taken the girl half an hour to master a move that had taken him atleast a few hours, if not slightly more than that.

"Hn well try to condense your chakra now, it is too unfocused," He told her lazily, and was rewarded with a bright smile and a warm twinkle in her beautiful blue eyes.

* * *

"Ano Ita, will you be at our birthday tomorrow?" Kagome asked over her shoulder, peering up into her older brother's face from her position on his lap. Itachi did not reply, for he didn't need to. He watched as slowly the radiant smile left her face and she nodded and looked away. "That's okay Ita, you are too busy to come to silly things like birthday parties," she said trying to hide how she was truly feeling by giggling. Itachi heard through her words, and he frowned guiltily. He gazed at the small form of his younger brother, who had fallen asleep at his side, and back to the young girl seated on his lap.

"I'll try to make it, but even if im not, that doesn't mean I have forgotten about either you or Sasuke," Itachi spoke, he was at ease when he was with his sister, and found himself being more verbose than usual. Kagome smiled and leant back into her older brothers arms. She raised her hand to cover up a yawn and nodded. "That's great Ita, I couldn't forget about you either," she told him.

Itachi smiled as she drifted off to sleep. He swept his hands through her silky black hair and then kissed her forehead gently. "Sleep well my little pearl." He said quietly and then turned his gaze back up at the quickly darkening sky, his thoughts haunted with what was to come.

* * *

*I know I promised longer chapters but I just couldn't end this chapter any other way! But to make it up to you I will try to finish the next chapter as soon as possible, the story picks up in the next chapter. :)

Pairings that are out:

Kagome/Sasuke (sorry but with the direction this story is going, it won't be easy to do this pairing…maybe a little one sided love? But eventually Sasuke will probably be with Sakura).

Kagome/Kakashi

Kagome/Kiba

Kagome/Shino

Kagome/Shikamaru

Kagome/Gaara (I actually really like this pairing but it will be too far-fetched for this pairing to appear in my story…again I might include a little infatuation on both sides, but it depends on the final votes on who Gaara will be paired with).


	5. Divine Retribution Part 1

**Divine Retribution **

**Part 1**

The moon was red-no it was crimson...the color of blood, the symbol of life and death and tonight it hung, suspended in eternity, in the cloudless starry night sky.

_ Itachi sighed his red eyes closing momentarily. _

He wasn't the type to feel remorse and he was not the type to feel guilt. In his eyes those bastards deserved everything coming to them and more.

_His hands clenched at his sides._

They all thought him so perfect, held him up to an impossible standard of which only he had a chance of fulfilling. And even after the death of his best friend and cousin which was rumored to be at his own hands was he still revered and treated so politely. Each time he passed they would speak a greeting always ever so kind, for he was the prodigal son of the clan leader and the rightful heir to that title.

_Itachi smirked as he turned his face up to that bloody moon and breathed in deeply._

And so they danced under his gaze like fragile puppets on a string but behind his back when they thought him unaware they gossiped, whispered, and mocked him. Even his "dear" old mother had learned to fear him. He could not blame her however for if he were anyone but himself he would also fear the almighty power bubbling like an untapped well inside his veins and the ease in which he manipulated his strength against his enemies. Itachi knew without a doubt that he was easily one of the strongest shinobi the nation had ever seen, and tonight he would play another role.

_Itachi slowly opened his eyes, a rare smile forming on his handsome face._

Tonight he would be the leader of Divine Retribution.

** ** ** PAGE BREAK ** ** ** **

Kagome peered into the mirror and giggled as she ran her hands through her hair feeling the intricate twists and knots and jewels scattered throughout. She twirled and spun as the edges of her silk black and silver kimono fanned out behind her the red symbol of her clan etched proudly on her back. Tonight would be a night like no other. Her and Sasuke's birthday, and the 300 year anniversary of her clans arrival to the nation of fire. She froze and stared. She couldn't believe this was the same girl who just the day before had been traipsing around with her older brother while her mother was unaware. The same girl who had been running and jumping in the forest with her brother on their special times together. Kagome bit her lip her thoughts turning inward. She knew something had been bothering Itachi but she didn't know what. She could sense it in his mood, read it in his eyes, and hear it in his voice. Kagome frowned and reached her soft pale hand up to touch the glass of the mirror. Those eyes. Forever she had been judged by her own people for what Uchiha had eyes the like of she? They were pale not the blue of when she was a young child but now they shone silver, like the eyes of the blind seers in the panel of elders. But she was not blind, and she was not a seer. And so she was feared. It was in that sense that she understood her brother. For Itachi had been feared more than she and for longer. Maybe they were kindred souls in that way, she and her brother, and that is why perhaps he wanted to protect her...to teach her to protect herself.

_Kagome pouted as she sat in the swing her tiny legs kicking back and forth. Her ghostly beautiful eyes took in the area around her with something like wonderment. All the little dark haired, dark eyed children ran and play and laughed...but no one approached her no one asked to be their friend. She wanted to kick the ball and she wanted to run and jump and play. _

_ Kagome froze as one of the kids tripped and sent the ball rolling to her feet. The creaking of the swing ceased as Kagome lightly got down and wrapped her tiny hands around the ball. She lifted it up to eye level seeing the different swirls of light that traveled like mists off the ball, the same colored mists which wrapped around each of the other children. Kagome smiled and made her way over to the now silent and apprehensive children. "Hewwo, you color is dark like hair," she said to one boy the mist pouring from him was gray and stormy and it reminded her of thunder storms and cloudy days were she would curl up on the couch with her mother in front of the fire. "Color is all on ball, it is yours?" she asked a smile spreading across her chubby dimpled cheeks. The boy frowned at her, he was a head taller...older and with heavily lidded dark black eyes. _

_ "What are you talking about you freak?" He sneered his eyes dropped to hers and he backed up, "what are you even doing here you silver eyed freak, this place is for Uchiha's."_

_ The other kids tugged the boy back whispering to him but he ignored it. _

_ Kagome frowned thoughtfully. "But I am an Uchiha." _

_ "Liar! You look like a freak!" The boy said and reached out and snatched the ball roughly from her hands causing her to topple over unto her back. _

_ Kagome watched tearfully as the kids walked away leaving her alone on the cold hard ground. She looked down at her beautiful silk white kimono now stained with mud until her eyes filled with tears so she could no longer see. She balled her small hands into fists and covered her eyes. Those eyes. The eyes that made her not an Uchiha. _

_ "Kagome come here." _

_ Kagome swiped away her tears and looked up into the soft face of her older brother. Her brother the Uchiha, with the dark eyes and hair, that everyone still feared. Her love and savior. Shakily she stood up and on shaky legs she ran and barreled into him pressing her face into his shirt and fisting her small hands in the fabric of his jacket. _

_ "Ita-Ita-Ita!" She gasped out her eyes swimming as she pulled back to look up at her brother. "I no Uchiha! I a freak! I see!" She said gesturing towards her face. _

_ Itachi peered down at his younger sister, his beautiful, lovely sister and bent to eye level. __"Kagome," he said running his hands through her silky black hair, "you are better than any other Uchiha I know. You are a special Uchiha, My special Uchiha, My little pearl." And with that he scooped her up into his arms and carried her, filthy and covered with mud, away. _

That was the day when she really began to see her brother as no one else had ever seen him, as the kind warm Itachi that he really was. He touched her heart and warmed her soul like no one else had ever done...and for that she loved him more than anything else in the world. So she would be brave tonight and she would smile and she would have fun even if her Itachi would not be there...because that is what he would have wanted.


	6. Divine Retribution Part 2

* Author's note: Sorry for the long absence, I had kind of forgotten about this fanfic, but I decided I wanted to finish what I started. I already know the pairing (well it could always change but as of right now I know what I want the pairing to be, however I'm not telling so you'll just have to read and find out!

* Thanks for all the lovely reviews.

* Also sorry for the formatting of this story, I'm using a new software and its nearly impossible to save the formatting when I upload it to the website, so sorry!

*Anyway thanks for reading all that boring stuff, and on with the story, sorry if it sucks I wrote it in the car on the way back to my university!

*...*

*...*

Divine Retribution Part 2

He was swift darkness amidst the dark blackness of the night. The wind was thunderous compared to the silence of each foot fall. Itachi could feel his heart beat pounding in his ears and the blood rushing through his veins. Two sides battled him like dual sides of a tattered coin. His hands itched to feel the warmth of their life blood dripping between his fingertips and yet...why did his heart clench so painfully still at the thought? Truth was he was split. He had received his mission, he knew what he was trained to do-personal feelings be damned! And so he pushed the feeling behind him and continued on...ignoring the image flashing in his minds eyes. Haunted, tear filled silver eyes.

* * *

Kagome's eyes lit up, her mouth parted in an exclamation of surprise and wonderment as the fire works rained down from the sky. Tonight she felt beautiful, tonight she finally felt "wanted". Signs filled the streets celebrating the clans history and also her and Sasuke's birthday. Tonight the only comments she received were those of congratulations and happy birthday. Vendors filled the streets with carts full of sweet breads and cakes. A smiled lit her face...tonight was perfect.

* * *

His eyes drunk in the festivities with something of an ironic glee. He did note how wonderful the night truly was. Perfect. The air was warm with the scent of freshly baked bread and cakes, children ran laughing, shooting fire works, and raced about in the streets while the adults mingled, clothed in their best, drinking in the company of their neighbors and distant relatives. Itachi smirked as his eyes took in the form of his younger brother nursing a cup of chocolate while leaning against the side of a house, his face impassive disinterested and yet focused. Itachi followed the younger boys protective gaze and his chest clenched painfully once more, _was this guilt?_

Her eyes were lit up in happiness her hands clasped in front of her chest, her head thrown back soaking up the beauty of the night sky, her inky black hair spilled over her shoulders, and tumbled down her back. Finally Itachi tore his eyes away from her face-his breathing difficult. _Was this guilt? Is this what remorse feels like?_

* * *

He strolled leisurely towards the Uchiha district the guards standing at attention quickly bowed, they paused while straightening in shock, at the feel of cold metal pressed against their throats. Unable to move their heads, they shifted their eyes up to the cold expressionless face of the most feared and revered Uchiha.

They gulped he had moved so quickly! And now stood both arms outstretched holding a sword in each hand pressed against their throats.

"May your god have the mercy that I am without," he said before slashing quickly.

He was already gone before their bodies fell silently to the ground.

* * *

Kagome shivered and looked around before rubbing her arms over the goose flesh that had suddenly erupted over the bare skin of her arms. She was unprepared for the harsh cloud of smoke that billowed from the opposite side of the district and the resulting screams as people were caught in the fire. The alarm sounded mixing in with the wails of the scared and injured.

Surprised, she was hardly aware of Sasuke's hand snatching her own until she was yanked forward roughly and forced into a sprint by her brother. They raced through the streets. Kagome's eyes opened in shock as people fell and were trampled in other haste to safety.

"Katon," she whispered in horror as she watched the pearlescent gray smoke filtering from the flame. The power escaping into the sky was dark gray...she knew that power, she knew those flames.

She shook her head brokenly. "No," she whimpered hoarsely. Sasuke looked down at her face, twisted in horror at the brutality that she had witnessed, and squeezed her hand tighter. He ducked quickly and pulled her into an alley and crouched behind some rubbage bins before pulling the much smaller girl into his lap.

"Ssshh," he hushed her gently, stroking her hair, "this isn't happening, its all a dream."

But Kagome knew the truth.


	7. An End and The Beginning

Thank you all for following this story with me, I'm not going to apologize anymore for my horribly lack of updating this story. Merry Christmas and Happy New years to you all.

* * *

Thank you for all the reviews and critiques.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Naruto.

* * *

An End and The Beginning

The streets were nearly deserted. Flames licked at the rooftops of buildings, buildings that used to belong to mothers, fathers, daughters, and sons. Now those same people lay dead in the street. Men had risked their lives perfoming jutsu after jutsu to halt the unnatural roaring flames. But Itachi Uchiha's Katon no Jutsu was no normal flame. Fed by his own power they spread scorching, burning, and choking others in the thick billowing clouds of smoke that issued forth. Parent's became ruled by instinct forsaking years of training in order to protect their children. Their burning children. A few people had rushed into some of the houses that had been untouched by the flames, powerful barriers erected to shield the structures from the flames.

The two Uchiha heirs huddled in the alleyway pressed close together, breathing shallowly through the cloth's of their kimonos that they pressed frantically to their faces. Once the fire had dwindled and died down Sasuke stood quickly hauling his sister to her feet. He looked quickly into her large tear filled eyes and laid a quick kiss on the nose of his twin. "We need to get home, now!" He said and at her slight nod they were off. Kagome pulled along by her brothers insistent hand as the navigated the bodies that filled the streets. Kagome choked down sobs as she raced over the still, charred, forms of small children clutched tightly in their parents arms, hair burnt away, flesh burnt away, bone showing through as cooked flesh hung in heaps off bodies. She could feel the bile rise in her throat and screwed her eyes tightly shut. She dare not open her eyes afraid of what she might see, and so she tripped and blundered behind her brother as best as she could, navigating through her closed eye lids.

Sasuke growled impatiently as his sister once again trembled and fell severely slowing them down. He turned back to bark at her but he halted at her clenched eyes that steadily leaked tears and her trembling arms and legs. Heart clenching painfully he stopped and grasped the younger girl ignoring her gasp of surprise as her eyes popped open. She looked at him briefly-curiously as he bent an arm under her knees and behind her head before sweeping her off his feet, carrying her in his arms. She fisted her hands in his kimono and buried her nose in the fabric, her eyes screwed tightly shut. Sasuke quicked his pace dashing through the smoke filled streets as the ironic smell of fresh buns and sweet cakes mixed in with the smell of charred flesh, blood, and smoke.

Sasuke dashed quickly through the main gate and across the yard to the Uchiha main family estate, quickly kicking open the door and thrust a shaking Kagome inside before stepping in and locking the door behind him. He collapsed to the floor shaking terribly his body fighting for air as he attempted to release all the inhaled smoke from his lungs. The images that he had seen would forever be imprinted on his mind. Each time he closed his eyes another memory would flash through his mind. A mother screaming as she stood burning her eyes locked upon her dead son. Beating his tiny fists upon the floor Sasuke let out a growl, tearing at the floor until his finger nails bled.

Kagome sat huddled upon herself across the floor from her brother, she could feel his pain that mirrored her own so well. She did not react as her brother had-no, instead she began to reason what had happened. Itachi had released the most powerful Katon she had ever seen upon the clan. She had never known him to produce such a powerful Jutsu, she did not (no she could not) let herself believe that he had done so purposefully. He must've been practicing and it got out of control. She knew that it would be hard for even Itachi to call back and rein in such powerful flames. Shaking inside she tried to will away all the painful images that she had seen. The children where the worse, they were no older than she! Some even younger...shaking her head Kagome slapped her face a few times. Now was not the time to think about those things. Crawling over to her brother she curled herself around him stroking his back soothingly as the tremors slowly left his body.

"Sasuke," she said quietly, tenderly, as she grasped the boys chin in her tiny delicate hand and raised his head from the floor. "Sasuke, it was Itachi. H-he must have been practicing a really strong katon that just got out of control." She whispered intently the emotions of the night fueling her voice into panic as she feared for her eldest brothers safety and mourned the loss of souls.

Sasuke nodded, he too had sense a connection between the power and his brother. He peered into the troubled face of his sister, she was so sure that it was an accident-could he be so sure? He bawled his fists against his sides tightly. Could he be so sure? Itachi had always shown love to both he and Kagome but it was no secret that he detested everyone else around him, though Kagome remained blinded to that fact. Blinded by her devotion to her brother, her hero-worship of "her Ita". Sasuke too held his brother up on a pedestal but unlike Kagome he held no false ideals about the truth of the darkness that clung to his brother like a second skin. Itachi was arrogant, selfish, and ignorant of the simple ideas of common morality. To ask his brother what was right or wrong was like asking a fish how it felt to walk. Sasuke always wondered about this lacking trait in his brother. He always wondered if perhaps the reason why Itachi was so gifted in other areas was because he lacked the ability to understand emotions. It was no secret then one area of the brain was damaged other areas became stronger.

Kagome stiffened suddenly pulling her eyes away from watching the conflicting emotions that danced upon Sasuke's face. Her eyes widened and her breath escaped her in large breaths her chest rising and falling rapidly. Without warning she was up and dashing down the halls of the manor twisting through its labyrinth of mazes barely unaware of her brother cursing in his attempt to follow her. She ran with a single minded determination, her dirty soot covered kimono licking at her heels and twisting at her ankles. She could feel the pulse of that single aura. That special aura. With a yell she burst through to her parents room her brothers name a cry on her lips.

Sasuke barely had time to halt before he barreled into his younger sisters back, sending them sprawling to the floor. From their place on the floor that both glanced up with wide eyes to take in the sight before them.

Before them stood the confident form of their older brother, his lips were screwed into a displeasured scowl as he subconsciously raked his gaze over his two younger siblings scanning for any outward injuries. In front of him roped and gagged were their parents. Mitoko's eyes were wide in fear tears streaming endlessly down her cheeks, were as their father was still upon his knees, his eyes staring straight ahead steeled in resolve. Spit ran from the side of their mother's mouth as she desperately gurgled and groaned in an effort to speak to her two beloved children.

_Run, run, run and don't look back._ She urged them pleading with her mind.

Wide eyed like that of a baby bird, Kagome trained her eyes, shining in the dark room, towards her eldest brother. Pinning him with a stare filled with sadness, curiosity, and disbelief. "A-aniki?" she intoned softly her heart breaking as tears filled her eyes once more. Her young heart and brain refusing to believe what was happening before her eyes. "Did someone tie up mother and father? We must rescue them and leave before they get back...the hokage...the anbu we must alert them all!" Kagome said her voice raising into a heart breaking plea. Inwardly Itachi flinched at each word, his heart felt like it was being squeezed in a vice-like grip as her voice broke.

Itachi had not planned on his younger siblings being present but it seemed this was karma. Itachi was not the youngest anbu in history for nothing. Stealing his resolve. He steeled his gaze towards his younger siblings. Noting the angry glint in Sasuke's eyes far overshadowed by the hurt of betrayal in his gaze, tearing his eyes away from his brothers what he saw in his sisters face nearly broke his resolve. Her gorgeous eyes were wide the silver even more pronounced by the pooling of tears gathering in her eyes. Her mouth was wide open and he could see the pure pain etched upon her face, it was a look that would give him nightmares for years to come. They would either come to forgive him or they would- "hate me," he said, "if you still find it within you years from now, train to beat me, become strong enough to avenge not only the deaths of your clansmen," he paused and pulled the sobbing Mitoko up by her hair, baring her neck to his siblings horrified eyes, "then for your parents." And with that he shoved her harshly to the floor lifting his boot to press her face further down into the hard wood. Raising his katana he saw his father's hateful glare that he leveled at his son over his shoulder. Itachi had been his pride. Itachi merely glared back at him in similar distaste as he raised his blade and thrust it through his father's chest.

The scream that ripped through Kagome's chest would leave her throat sore for days, it was primal and filled with the pain and suffering of the hundreds of lives lost that day. Her eyes began to glow with their own light now shining like little bulbs in her skull. Itachi watched her curiously he could feel her untapped power bridling within her and for a moment he was proud. He pulled out his blade and gave it a flick, the blood of his father splattering against the floor as he shook his deathly blade clean. "And now for the mother." he said gathering Mitoko by the hair once again and forcing her to stand in front of him. She twisted and pleaded with her eyes at all three of her children, she stilled when she felt the metal touch the tender skin of her throat. She glanced at her two youngest children, the loves of her life and she begged silently _please no._ Itachi did not hear her nor would he have cared and he felt nothing as his blade slid silently across her neck nor did he say anything as the thick red liquid began oozing like lava down her neck, he dropped her hair where she crumbled in a heap before him. He cleaned his blade carefully removing every trace of blood before turning his eyes on his siblings. "Remember this day." he told them and then he was gone as if he'd never been there.

But as Kagome took in the deadly still forms of both of her parents she knew that it was true, it was right before her eyes clear as day. She ignored the burning of her tears as her eyes slowly closed, escaping the emotional turmoil that raged within her as her grasp on reality slackened as she relished the welcoming darkness.

Sasuke cradled her unconscious form in his arms, his hand near her heart his ear near her mouth he would not sleep this not, in an instant everything of importance had been stolen from him, and only one thing remained. He gazed down at his sweet sister and murder rushed through his veins, _Itachi, one day...I will kill you. _


End file.
